Un dia a la vez
by zafironekko
Summary: fic para Retos a la Carta Conjunto de viñetas independientes, en las que cuento lo que sucede en uno de los dias de la vida de Sakura.


_**Disclaimer: **__La historia y los personajes de "Card Captor Sakura" no me pertenecen, estos son propiedad de su autor y de CLAMP. Esto es sin fines de lucro._

_**Claim (personaje):**__ Sakura Kinomoto._

_**Tabla:**__ Card Captor Sakura_

_**Advertencias:**__ Ninguna._

_**Reto:**__ #12 La Flor_

¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

**La flor favorita**

Por: _Zafironekko_

Era una mañana perfecta, como si la naturaleza y el destino hubiesen descubierto su propósito y se hubiesen puesto de acuerdo para ayudarla, después de todo hacía meses que se le había ocurrido la idea y desde entonces esperaba con ansias este momento.

Finalmente había llegado el día en que los cerezos florecerían y ella había preparado todo lo necesario para salir de picnic esa mañana, se levanto muy temprano para salir de casa cuanto antes, no hace falta aclarar la cara que se les quedo a todos cuando la vieron salir tan temprano, desde el preocupado "¡Qué sucede, Sakura! ¿Quién está atacando?" que exclamó Kero al haber sido sacado abruptamente de su sueño por el ruido que estaba haciendo Sakura hasta el: "El monstruo está enfermo, eso o se acerca el fin del mundo, no hay ninguna otra explicación para que ella haya conseguido salir temprano" que murmuro Touya al ver pasar una mancha castaña con patines. Así que, equipada con sus patines y una bonita cesta de mimbre en su brazo, se deslizaba por la ciudad con rumbo hacia el parque, que en esta fecha estaría llena de arboles de cerezos cubiertos de esa nube de flores rosas y de familias disfrutando de su belleza y la compañía de sus seres queridos.

Cuando llegó al parque se dispuso a buscar un árbol que estuviese "disponible", o al menos eso era lo que parecía porque cada vez se alejaba más de la concurrida zona, y mas, y mas, y … bueno, tal vez alguien debería decirle que si no paraba terminaría saliendo del parque. Se detuvo justo en la parte más alejada de este, frente a un bonito y gran árbol de cerezo, que de no haber avanzado tanto hubiese sido completamente invisible.

Era curioso ver a una niña tan amigable como Sakura sentada al pie de aquel bello árbol completamente sola, en especial cuando todas las personas aprovechan estas fechas para pasarla bien con su familia y amigos, siendo Sakura quien era, uno esperaría verla junto a sus 

queridos padre y hermano, o con Tomoyo y sus otras amigas de la primaria; pero a pesar de lo mucho que le hubiese gustado a ella haber aceptado las invitaciones, se había visto obligada a rechazarlas lo mas amablemente que pudo; porque ese día era especial y había algo que tenía que hacer completamente sola.

Sacó de su canasta un pequeño marco, el cual contenía en su interior la fotografía de una chica muy bonita y joven, el nombre de aquella chica era Nadeshiko Kinomoto, la mamá de Sakura. Con mucho cuidado coloco el marco sobre el mantel que había llevado, luego corto un pequeño ramito de las flores del árbol bajo el cual estaba sentada y lo coloco junto al retrato. Lo observo durante largo rato hasta que una enorme sonrisa se formo en su rostro:

Hola mamá, muchas gracias por darme el nombre de una flor tan bonita, prometo que daré lo mejor de mí para ser como estas flores de cerezo, que a pesar de ser tan chiquitas son muy bonitas y son capaces de reunir a las personas y que pasen momentos muy felices –

Efectivamente, la mamá de Sakura la había llamado así en honor a esas rosadas flores porque como se lo explicase la mamá de Tomoyo un día, las flores de cerezo eran las favoritas de Nadeshiko. Si Sakura no hubiese estado tan absorta en la fotografía y las flores, probablemente se habría percatado de la transparente silueta de una hermosa mujer que se veía a sus espaldas y que le dedicaba una dulce sonrisa. Y es que sin que Sakura se diese cuanta se había convertido en toda una flor: una niña dulce con un corazón tan bello como las flores, y con la fuerza necesaria para haber luchado para proteger los sentimientos de sus seres queridos, y la única con la capacidad de reconciliar a su abuelo con su padre.

Sin duda alguna, Sakura era La Flor favorita de Nadeshiko.

Fin de reto #12

08 de septiembre de 2008

10:05 pm

¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

Gracias por leer, espero que haya sido de su agrado, y perdón por los posibles errores ortográficos lo revise con el corrector de Word y lo leí 2 veces; pero lo más seguro es que se me haya quedado algún error.

¡Comentenlo por favor!


End file.
